Conventionally, as paper money handling devices, there are automated teller machines (ATMs), paper money depositing/dispensing devices installed at bank counters, self-checkout registers installed in supermarkets and used for performing settlement by customers themselves, and the like.
The paper money handling devices may sometimes include a “temporary holding unit (holding device)” that temporarily holds paper money. As the temporary holding unit, for example, there is one that sandwiches the paper money between a pair of films, and winds up the pair of films that sandwich the paper money, thereby to store the paper money. At the time of ejecting the paper money, such a temporary holding unit can eject the stored paper money by rotating a winding roller in a reverse direction to the direction of when the paper money was stored.
Further, some of the paper money handling devices include a “dispensing paper money accumulation unit (paper money accumulation device)” that accumulates a plurality of sheets of paper money to be returned in a space for accumulating paper money (hereinafter, may be referred to as “paper money accumulation space”), and collectively discharges the plurality of accumulated sheets of paper money through an output port. At the time of paying out the paper money, and when the paper money is returned to a customer for change or cancellation of transaction, the paper money to be output is accumulated in the dispensing paper money accumulation unit. For example, as the dispensing paper money accumulation unit, there is one that includes a stage, which is positioned at a first position at a lower side of the paper money accumulation space at the time of inputting the paper money, is raised to a second position from the first position at the time of outputting the paper money, and lifts the accumulated paper money. Then, such a dispensing paper money accumulation unit includes an output conveyance unit including a first conveyance unit provided at the stage, and a second conveyance unit that moves the paper money to the output port in a state of sandwiching the raised paper money with the first conveyance unit when the stage is raised to the second position. Conventional examples are described in Japanese Laid-open Patent Publication No. 2001-143128
However, when first paper money having curling habit is input to the dispensing paper money accumulation unit, the first paper money may be squashed and bent by the weight of other sheets of paper money input afterward. Especially, in the paper money handling device including the above-described temporary holding unit that sandwiches the paper money between a pair of films, a possibility that the paper money forms the curling habit becomes high. Further, as described above, in the dispensing paper money accumulation unit that outputs the paper money through the output port in a state of sandwiching the paper money between the first conveyance unit and the second conveyance unit, the possibility that the paper money having the curling habit is bent due to not only the weight of the paper money but also pressing force at the time of being sandwiched becomes high. Note that this problem is not limited to the dispensing paper money accumulation unit, and is common to paper money accumulation units used for other use.
As described above, when the paper money is bent in the paper money handling device, a jam or the like is caused, and becomes a cause to cause the paper money handling device to be in a non-usable state. As a result, the convenience of the user may be deteriorated.